Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Mio-san
Summary: It had been a while since they had seen each other; what better time to get together than on a frigid, lonely Christmas Eve? KanoKido Christmas oneshot!


**A/N: Merry Christmas! I do not own Kagerou Project or any of the mentioned Christmas movies.**

…

Kido's breath fanned out in front of her in an icy fog as she hurried down the street, weaving past patches of ice that glimmered on the ground. She could feel the hard, frozen tips of hair swinging against her jacket and her fingers growing numb, despite the thick, woolen gloves they were encased in. _This is unbelievable, _thought Kido as she walked, casting a glance at the rising moon. _It must be, what, negative ten degrees out here?_

It was, in fact, negative four degrees, but all Kido knew from the annoyingly preppy weatherwoman was that it was the coldest winter Shibuya had seen in several decades, and she was right in the middle of it. Snowflakes drifted lazily from the sky and caught in Kido's hair, on the fur of her hood, in the folds of her boots, everywhere. Storefronts glittered welcomingly, beckoning her to their heating systems and artificially scented air. The occasional pedestrian hurried past, buried in a winter coat twice as big as they were. But apart from them, Kido was alone, listening to the sound of her footsteps echo in the frigid air and flexing her fingers to get the blood flowing. She exhaled sharply and watched it evaporate, disappearing as quickly as the steam from Kido's radiator when she opened a window to air out her apartment. Sure, it was cold, but she rather liked this brisk atmosphere, relying on pounding adrenaline to bring warmth to her limbs. As that thought crossed her mind, Kido flexed her hand once more, noticing it starting to numb again. _I need new gloves, _she remarked silently, and glanced at a store across the street advertising heavy-winter gear.

_I'll pick some up when I head back, _Kido decided.

She had begun to recognize the neighborhood around her and now, Kido followed a particular route up a precariously sloping hill, cursing the very slight heel on her boots that made them just barely liable to slipping. She leaned forward for balance and continued forward, covering her mouth and nose with her hands for warmth. The feeling, however, was momentary, because Kido soon realized that the wool was suffocating and removed them, pulling her scarf upwards instead. Thank God she was almost there.

The house appeared in her field of vision, and Kido snorted at the irony once more—the very ridiculousness of the idea that _he, _for some unknown reason, had managed to obtain an actual house while she owned a small, modern apartment. _Then again, _thought Kido, flushing with jealousy, _the scholarship was insane. Good God, who would have thought that idiot would actually turn out to be good at something?_

Of course, considering that Kido's apartment was on-campus, it wasn't like she would have been able to buy a house anyway. But she still hated the idea of being inferior—not only to him, but to anyone. It was a troublesome quality from her teenage years that had never gone away, not even after the Mekakushi Dan had disbanded.

Something ached in Kido's chest as she reached the top of the hill, and she had the feeling that it wasn't from exhaustion. Despite the fact that she was still mostly in contact with the other members, it never did measure up to those chaotic days they had spent, chasing dangerous endeavors and risking their hazy lives to find some meaning to their existence. Kido was perfectly content with how her life had turned out, but every now and then, she couldn't help but succumb to nostalgia. Not that she would ever tell anyone.

The address, scribbled hastily on a scrap of paper and shoved into Kido's pocket, was Number 136 on _Azuma-Burukkusutorīto_, though she knew its location by heart. She strolled up the walk and took in the snow-covered house, its front steps slathered with ice and a colorful string of lights dangling from the overhang. Using a steady hand to propel herself onto the front porch, Kido noticed that the other decoration other than the hastily applied lights was a wreath mounted on the door, golden bells embedded in its greenery. She smirked at it, noting that the plaid bow was definitely not his style, and rang the doorbell.

Kido waited for a few moments, the snow falling softly and silently around her.

Then, the door swung open.

"Hey, hey, it's Tsubomi!" Kano grinned at her from the door, shivering slightly in the chilled air. "C'mon in! And just when I thought you were going to be a no-show."

"Shut up, Shuuya," Kido shot back, the name pricking at her tongue as she shouldered past the blonde boy. "And hello to you too, by the way."

Kano followed her in as Kido stamped the snow off of her boots. "Ah, such cold words! I'm going to catch frostbite in here!"

"I see your sense of humor hasn't improved much," deadpanned Kido, unzipping her jacket. "Get me a hot drink from the kitchen, will you?"

"Anything to please Kido~" chirped Kano, and disappeared through the doorway. Kido rolled her eyes and shrugged the jacket off of her shoulders, hanging it up below the mirror mounted in the hallway. She took off her scarf and gloves as well, ready to settle herself in the main room, but lingered for a moment as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Kido's green hair was arranged neatly over her chest. She wore a red turtleneck shirt that was a little too fitted for her taste, revealing curves Kido usually would have preferred to keep hidden. But it was her only long-sleeved shirt heavy enough to be practical, and besides, though she would never admit it, she liked the way it stood out against her black jeans. Tiny studs glinted in her ears, the result of a sudden decision made a year after the Mekakushi Dan disbanded. And then there was the hairclip, a simple black one that held Kido's hair away from her face. It was a very simple, subtle change, recommended by one of her college friends.

_Black jeans, hairclip, eyes._ Kido's dark eyes stood out sharply against her porcelain skin.

"Christmas colors," quipped Kano from behind her.

"Eh?" Kido turned around and he whistled. "Wow, that's quite a change!"

"Shut _up_." She threw her scarf at him. Kano caught it, his other hand balancing a tray of two steaming mugs. He gestured to her hair, and then the turtleneck. "Christmas colors. Get it?"

Kido fingered her green hair, and then glanced down at the red top. The penny dropped. "How very clever of you."

Kano grinned, somewhat pleased, and walked over to the couch, setting his tray on the coffee table. "Isn't it? I made hot chocolate. You still like hot chocolate, don't you, Kido?"

Nodding absently, Kido sat down beside Kano, taking in the room around her. The fireplace was lit, crackling softly as sparks drifted into the air. A squat T.V. was mounted on the wall above it, draped with tinsel. And in the corner, a small Christmas tree was set up, decorated with a few ornaments and a traditional golden star on top.

"Western Christmas," she commented, reaching for her hot chocolate.

Kano shrugged, leaning back and letting his head drape over the back of the couch. "Yeah. My mom and I usually did a Western-type thing when we celebrated."

Kido gave a start. Kano rarely talked about his past, and when he did, it was usually accompanied by a mischievous smile and a carefree laugh. But surveying his face, Kido could find not a trace of sarcasm. _Huh, _she mused. _I guess he's really changed._

"Of course, it's just a stupid tradition from when I was little!" he continued, and she rolled her eyes. _Of course._

"I dunno," said Kido doubtfully, warming her hands against the mug's hot surface. "I think it's kinda nice… though it's definitely not your style."

"I was wondering when the Remark would come," said Kano slyly, and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved it."

Kano laughed. It was a real laugh, not a mocking snicker. "Same old Kido. You look practically the same since the group broke up all those years ago. That is—" a mischievous glint appeared in his eye—"with some subtle changes, of course." One arm snuck its way between Kido's back and the couch cushion and found her waist, pulling her closer to the cat-eyed teenager.

"H-hey! What do you think you're—" Kido began, blushing furiously, but Kano put a finger to her lips. "C'mon, Tsubomi," he chimed, grinning. "You know you like it."

"Shut up, idiot," was Kido's response. But instead of pulling away, she leaned against him, letting a wave of green hair spill over his shoulder. "I'm taking all this valuable study time to come and see you, so you better be grateful."

"I will be forever in your debt," Kano promised. He snuggled closer to her and let out a sigh. "I've missed you, Tsubomi."

This time, Kido didn't bother to call him out on the use of her given name. Instead she smiled, somewhat drowsily. "Yeah, yeah, I've missed you too, and all that crap. Now, are we going to watch some tacky Christmas movies or not?"

"Oh yeah!" With a sudden change of attitude, Kano leaped off of the couch, almost sending Kido toppling to the floor, and dashed into the kitchen. He emerged a few seconds later with a teetering stack of DVDs, grinning. "I've got _Holiday Inn, White Christmas_, _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_, _A Christmas Carol_, _A Christmas Story_, _It's A Wonderful Life_, and, if you're up for some scares…" Kano smiled devilishly at her. "_The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Take your pick."

Kido hopped off of the couch as he mock-staggered to the table and set the stack on the coffee table. She plucked _Miracle on 34__th__ Street _off of the top and cracked the case open, sliding it into the DVD player. "So… black and whites and a kids' movie, huh? Interesting selection."

"And speaking of interesting selections." Kano raised an eyebrow at her. "A family classic, ne? Wow, I never thought Kido would pick something like that—"

He was cut off as Kido pushed him back onto the couch, flopping down beside him and turning on the TV. "Shut up. Watching this movie was a Christmas tradition in my family. So deal with it."

Kano opened his mouth, probably to deliver a witty comeback, but promptly shut it as the opening credits rolled and music played over the speakers, streaming into the room. Instead, he snuggled closer to Kido and wrapped his arms around her midriff—for once, the green-haired girl didn't protest.

It was kind of nice, actually.

…

Three films and a bowl of popcorn flew by, and Kido threw a glance at the clock as the ending credits for _Holiday Inn _streamed by on the screen. "Oh, God. Ten o'clock already?"

Kano yawned. "Haa~ the time's gone by pretty fast, hasn't it?" He stretched and vaulted off of the couch, almost tripping over the coffee table. "Ow—dang—so what should we watch next?"

Kido, who was halfway to the coat hook, stopped in her tracks and laughed dryly. "You're kidding, right? I really can't stay. Have you _seen _how late it is?"

"Aww, but I don't want Tsubomi to leave…" Kano lunged at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, almost taking both of them to the floor. "Pleeeeeease, Kido," he whined. "It's so cold outside!"

"I know that, you dolt," she snapped, pushing him away and trying to hide the blush on her face. "Look. This evening's been great, but it's time for me to _go_." Kido put heavy emphasis on the word _go_.

"Your hands are frozen, they're like ice," he muttered in her ear.

Feeling her resolve weakening, Kido ripped her hand away from Kano's and huffed in frustration. "My roommate's going to start to worry," she told him.

"But what's the hurry?" Kano reminded her.

"I have curfew, idiot. The dorm supervisor will be waiting at the door."

"Aw, c'mon, stay in here where it's warm!"

"Well… I guess… maybe one more cup of hot chocolate." Kido folded her arms over her chest. "But then I'm out of here! The neighbors'll think we're both crazy!"

"Who cares? It's pretty bad out there." Kano shrugged.

"I could just hire a cab, you know…"

"Ha! Like there'd be any."

"Shut _up_." Kido shifted uneasily as Kano moved closer to her once more, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Your eyes look like starlight," he offered.

Kido snorted. "Well, that kinda broke the spell. Where'd you come up with that one?"

"All on my own," said Kano proudly. "Your hair looks great, too."

"Oh, the originality." The green-haired girl sighed. "I ought to turn you down, you know. At least when they ask I can say that I tried."

"But where's the good nature in hurting my pride?" He pulled her in, nuzzling at a few stray strands of jade locks.

Kido almost let herself fall into his embrace. But outside, a car alarm began to wail, and they both jumped, her sliding out of his way. "Hey. I _have _to get home. So shut your mouth and help me get my coat."

Faster than she could slap the little cat-eyed nuisance, Kano darted past her and yanked Kido's coat off of the hook, sprinting into the kitchen. "You're going to have to catch me, first!" he yelped triumphantly.

However cliché it was, Kido could almost feel her face turning red with anger. "Wha—you—_Kano! Give it back_!" She leaped over the couch and almost slipped on the plush carpet, just missing him by a hair as he ducked with a squeak of alarm and raced into the hallway. Just as she barreled past, however, he doubled back and emerged into the living room, chortling. "It's freezing out there, you know!"

"I'll steal your coat!" she threatened, snatching at the edge of his shirt.

"The snow's up to my knees!"

"So what? I'm taller! I can just wade through!"

Around and around they went, Kano consumed in mirth, Kido with a locked jaw and clenched fists. He led her into the hallway and then, like the God-forsaken imp he was, she watched helplessly as Kano opened the door, sliding on his boots at lightning speed, and dashed out into the snow.

Kido followed, of course. She slipped and slid on the icy porch and nearly died hopping down the steps and then crashed straight into Kano, who let out a yelp of surprise and flapped his arms like a baby bird learning to fly as they stumbled and collapsed in a heap on the snowy ground.

Kano opened his mouth with a devilish grin.

"You caught me," he said.

"You—_stupid_—" Kido ripped the coat from his grasp and drew it around herself, shivering, as she scrambled to her feet, ignoring the chill that was seeping into her socks. She met Kano's cheerful smile with a stare filled with death and gritted her teeth. "You are such an _idiot_."

"I figured." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Hey, aren't you cold, Tsubomi?"

Kido was in fact shivering, but she wrapped her arms around herself and rolled her eyes. "What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking how nice it would be to step in by the fire…" Kano said innocently. "It really is so cold outside…"

"This is what you wanted all along, wasn't it?" Kido sighed. He never would change.

"Actually, no."

_Hm_?

Before Kido's mind could process what was happening, Kano stepped forward, towards her, and pressed his lips against hers. She gave a muffled gasp, her eyes widening, but his warmth was seeping into her body, and slowly, hesitantly, found herself leaning into him, heat rising on her neck.

Kano broke away after only a moment and looked up at her—he had always been slightly shorter. "_That _was what I wanted."

Usually, Kido's typical response would have been somewhere along the lines of, "Idiot," but instead she grabbed Kano by the collar, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the other as she dragged him up the walk. "Tsu—Tsubomi—where—?"

Kido turned around, and it was all she could do to stifle a smile. "Where do you think? Inside. It's freezing."

"Ah, that's the tsundere I know, changing her mind at the last minute~" Kano snickered, but the playful look in his eyes softened just as soon as it had arrived and he wrapped his arms around her once more, slipping out of Kido's grip. "This evening's been pretty nice, don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kido's smile broke through and she shook her head with another sigh.

_I guess winter wear's going to have to wait._

…

**A/N: I apologize if it got cheesy and weird towards the end. But I'm a hopeless romantic. So there.**

**Also, I know this is a little late. Yesterday was quite busy, so I hope you can all forgive me!**

**Lastly, yes, this is a take off of the actual song "Baby, It's Cold Outside" by She and Him. I hid a few of the lyrics in there (edited to fit the scene, of course) so if you're familiar with it, you'll know~!**

**Merry Christmas from Mio!**


End file.
